Ferngespräche
by Mello aka HeavenCat
Summary: Telefonat zwischen Matt und Mello / yaoi


Okay. Das Leben war scheiße.

Die Erkenntnis kam mir, als ich vier Stunden entfernt von zuhause auf irgendeiner beschissenen Straße, total angepisst und sauer, eingeschneit im Auto feststeckte. Diese Erkenntnis war zwar nicht neu aber traf genau ins Schwarze. Das Leben war scheiße.

Heute war einer dieser Tage wo einfach alles schief ging was schief gehen konnte.

In meinem Fall hieß das: Ich musste einen blöden Auftrag für meinen blöden Chef erledigen. Er brachte mir weder sonderlich viel Geld noch war ich erfreut ihn zu erledigen. Wie gesagt, das Leben war gerade echt scheiße.

Zu allem Übel hatte sich heute das Wetter einen schlechten Scherz mit mir erlaubt, und es hat angefangen zu schneien. Im Februar. Wo war diese blöde globale Erderwärmung, von der alle so oft sprachen? Sicherlich überall nur nicht in diesem blöden Kaff namens... keine Ahnung.

Aber das schlimmste kam erst noch.

Nein, im Schnee feststecken allein war nicht schlimm genug, nein, und die Tatsache, dass ich noch immer fremdes Blut an mir kleben hatte auch nicht. Nein... heute war einer der Tage an dem ich mich mal dazu herab ließ und nett zu Matt war.

Im Klartext: Heute war sein Geburtstag.

Ja genau... und heute an seinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, an dem ich _eigentlich_ mit ihm rausgehen wollte, und _eigentlich_ ein wenig feiern wollte und ihm eines dieser blöden Videospiele kaufen wollte... saß ich hier in diesem blöden Wagen. Und steckte komplett fest. Vor mir standen haufenweise andere Autos, und stecken erstaunlicher Weise auch fest. Welch Wunder, aber die Tatsache, dass ich nicht alleine war stimmte mich kein Stück zufrieden. Im Gegenteil, es regte mich nur noch mehr auf.

Auf die wartete schließlich kein Matt.

Ich hätte echt kotzen können. Das Leben war echt scheiße und hatte sich in den vergangenen fünf Minuten kein Stück gebessert. Nur verschlechtert, denn jetzt lagen zwei Zentimeter mehr Schnee auf dem Wagen.

Wo war eigentlich dieser blöde Räumdienst? Wofür zahlte ich eigentlich Steuern?

Okay, ich zahlte keine Steuern, das hieß aber nicht, dass die hier nicht räumen mussten!

Ach Fuck… egal wer Schuld hatte, es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich heute nicht bei Matt war. Und ein Geschenk hatte ich auch nicht besorgt, weil ich dafür keine Zeit mehr hatte...

Ich wusste, zwar dass Matt keine Zicke war, und das nicht persönlich nahm, aber ich wollte dennoch bei ihm sein. Schließlich hatte er mir zum Geburtstag ganz schön teure Pralinen gekauft.

Ich konnte ihn doch nicht einfach jetzt allein sitzen lassen... okay wie ich ihn kannte hat er seinen Geburtstag selbst vergessen.

Aber das änderte dennoch nichts daran, dass ich ein mieser bester Freund war. Lass mich hier einfach unterm Scheißschnee begraben.

Ob diese Stadt eigentlich dafür haftet, wenn jemand erfriert?

Okay, ich musste ihn wohl oder übel anrufen und Bescheid sagen, dass ich wohl erst im Frühling da bin, wenn der Schnee geschmolzen ist.

Ich nahm mein super tolles Touchhandy, mit dem ich manchmal echt Probleme hatte umzugehen und wählte Matts Nummer. Er ging nach dem dritten Gedudel dran.

„Hey."

„Hi Matt, ich hab ein Problem."

„Eines bei dem ich dir helfen kann?"

„Nein, ich steck fest."

„Hm?"

„Im Schnee."

„Achso.. dachte schon."

„Was dachtest du?!"

„Nichts. Also du steckst im Schnee fest?"

„Ja, hier in … Keine-Ahnung-City, und komm kein Stück weiter, weil´s hier schneit, als wär´s der Weltuntergang."

„Hm.", machte er und man hörte einige Piepsgeräusche von seinem Gameboy. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich schuldig. Ich rückte in meinem Sitz hin und her, und rutschte dann ein Stück runter, dass das weiße Fellzeugs der Jacke meine Wangen verdeckte.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Was denn?"

„Dass ich dich an deinem Geburtstag allein lasse."

„Schon Okay. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal." Toll, nun machte er mir ein noch schlechteres Gewissen, als ich es jetzt schon hatte. Ich antwortete nicht und schwieg, spielte nebenbei an dem Verschluss meiner Jacke rum.

„Bist du jetzt sauer?"

„Nope.", kam es zurück. Aber ich merkte, dass er schon leicht schmollte.

„Och Matt. Nun mach´s mir doch nicht so schwer.. ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich hier feststecke. Ich wäre auch lieber jetzt mit dir in einer Bar und würde feiern."

Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen uns, bis dann Matt das Wort erhob.

„Erzähl mal was."

„Was denn?"

„Keine Ahnung, mir ist langweilig, hab eben mein Spiel verloren."

„Hm... ich hab Blut im Gesicht kleben.", war das erste was mir einfiel.

„Soll mich das jetzt anmachen?" Ich hob die Augenbraue.

„Macht es dich denn an?"

„Ne, momentan nicht."

„Die Stadt hier ist voll hässlich, aber so viel sieht man zum Glück nicht mehr. Alles eingeschneit und zudem bin ich mitten in der Pampa... vielleicht steh ich ja schon am Nordpol und weiß es noch gar nicht."

„Sag Bescheid wenn du Pinguine entdeckt hast."

„Mach ich. Nein ernsthaft, hier ist alles weiß. Selbst die Autos vor mir blinken nicht mehr."

„Hm.."

„Ich hasse Schnee."

„Du wirst es schon überstehen."

„Und was wenn ich erfriere?!", fragte ich zickig. Bei Matt hörte man Rascheln im Hintergrund. „Ich meine, wer passt dann auf dich auf? Du verreckst doch ohne mich."

„Übertreib jetzt nicht." Ich hörte wie eine Autotür zugeschlagen wurde.

„Fährst du grad weg?"

„Ja, mir sind die Kippen ausgegangen."

„Hm..."

„Weißt du woran mich das hier erinnert?", fragte Matt leise nach einer Weile.

„Woran? Und was?"

„Unser Gespräch. Als wir in Wammys waren, da warst du doch eine Woche lang auf der Krankenstation, und ich durfte nachts nicht bei dir sein.. da haben wir auch telefoniert."

„Ja und am Ende Anschiss von Roger und der Krankenschwester bekommen."

„War´s doch wert oder nicht?"

„Ja schon. Aber erinner mich bitte nicht daran, ich hab die ersten zwei Tage durchgeheult, weil mir mein Bein so wehtat."

„Tja auf Bäume klettern war halt nie deine Stärke."

„Doch, aber nicht das sichere Runterkommen."

Nun mussten wir beide lachen.

„Kannst du noch mal auf einen Baum klettern und runterfallen?", fragte er dann.

„Warum? Willst du mich wieder leiden sehen?", fragte ich beleidigt zurück. „Hat dir die Explosion nicht gereicht? Also mir schon."

„Doch, aber du warst dann ziemlich ruhig und nicht so zickig wie sonst."

„Ich bin gar nicht zickig!"

„Oh doch."

„Nein."

„Do~ch."

„NEIN!"

„Schon gut, schrei mir nicht ins Ohr."

„Dann behaupte nicht ich sei zickig!"

„Schon gut. Du bist nicht zickig." Er lachte. Toll. „Aber als Kind warst du um einiges süßer und niedlicher."

„Boah Matt! Willst du mich provozieren?"

„Nein.", wieder lachte er. Hrmh... „Aber du musst zugeben, ich hab recht." Ich seufzte. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Ich hatte wie ein kleiner Engel ausgesehen. Lange blonde Haare und diese großen blauen Augen. „Keine Sorge, ich mag dich so wie du jetzt aussieht auch. Du hast nicht mehr dieses engelshafte."

„Und du .. du bist noch immer wie früher. Hast dich kein Stück verändert."

„Doch, ich bin gewachsen."

„Ja das war´s dann aber auch."

„Reicht doch."

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Schon eine Stunde vergangen.

„Mir ist kalt.", meinte ich dann.

„Mach dir warme Gedanken."

„Klappt nicht."

„Du hast es gar nicht versucht."

„Ja, weil´s nicht klappt."

„Dass du immer das letzte Wort haben musst."

„Tja, Pech."

Wieder war Stille angesagt. Hm, Tolles Wortspiel.

„Das letzte Mal solange telefoniert haben wir, direkt nach der Explosion."

„Ja... ich weiß... du hast mir immer wieder gesagt ich soll nicht sterben und weiter sprechen."

„Ja. Oh man, da ist man gerade mit nem Mädchen zugange und du rufst an und bist am Krepieren."

„Tut mir ja auch Leid, dass ich dich beim Sex gestört hab."

„Macht nichts. Die war eh schlecht. Lag einfach nur da und hat nicht gemacht. Da hätte ich genauso gut eine Gummipuppe ficken können."

„Too much information."

„Ach komm. Wir führen gerade ein Gespräch unter Männern. Ist doch nichts dabei." Doch war´s. Ich hatte nämlich noch nie welchen gehabt. Ja, lacht nur. Der große, starke, böse Mello, der täglich mindestens drei Menschen umbringt und vier weiter verletzt und traumatisiert ist Jungfrau... „Oder schämst du dich?"

„Nein, tu ich nicht."

„Dieses Gespräch hatten wir schon mal."

„Ja, nachdem du Lindas beste Freundin genagelt hast."

„Ach komm, das war das erste Mal gewesen, ich wollte nur prahlen."

„Mhm..."

„Hat sich da bei dir eigentlich was geändert in der Hinsicht? Oder bist du diesbezüglich vielleicht ja doch noch ein kleiner unschuldiger Engel.", dieser unterschwellige Ton... ich hasste das.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Sag schon, wer war die Glückliche?"

„Ich will darüber nicht reden."

„Aber ich, komm mir ist langweilig und es ist mein Geburtstag." Ich verzog das Gesicht. Das war Erpressung!

„Okay, ich sag´s dir. Es war niemand, okay? In dieser Hinsicht bin ich wohl noch immer auf demselben Stand wie vor Fünf Jahren." Matt kicherte. Ich wollte ihm den Schädel einschlagen. Arschloch.

„Wie süß."

„Fick dich."

„Nah, später vielleicht."

Stille...

„Matt?", fragte ich leise. Kuschelte mich derweil in meine Jacke. „Danke."

„Für was?"

„Dass ich dir wichtiger war als dieses Mädel."

„Mello du warst mir schon immer wichtiger."

„Ich mein doch nur."

„Ich weiß."

Stille…. Ach was waren wir heute wieder gesprächig.

„Komm wir spielen was.", schlug er plötzlich vor. Spielen? Hatte er vergessen in welch einer Situation wir uns gerade befanden?

„Ist dir entfallen, dass ich gerade meilenweit weg bin?"

„Nein, ist mir nicht. Wir spielen jetzt ‚Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst'"

„Okay, es ist weiß."

„Mells nimm´s ernst."

„Okay…", ich schaute mich im Wagen um. Schaute nach draußen. Alles weiß da. Blieb mir der Wagen. „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist blau." Damit war die Uhrzeit gemeint, die in einem schönen blau leuchtete.

„Der Himmel?"

„Nein, der ist auch weiß."

„Das Auto?"

„Nein."

„Hm… deine Unterwäsche kann´s nicht sein. Du trägst ja keine." Ich hob meine Augenbraue.

„Woher weißt du das denn?!", fuhr ich ihn an. Irgendwie war mir das peinlich.

„Was ich alles weiß… wir machen weiter: Ist es das Armaturenbrett?"

„Ist zwar blau, aber nein." Die Sache mit meiner Unterwäsche beschäftigte mich jetzt…

„Dann ist es die Zeitanzeige."

„Ja. Du bist." Das Spiel war doch mal echt scheiße.

Und mir wurde kalt. Ich wusste was bald noch blau war. Meine Leiche.

„Okay, ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist rot."

„Dein Haar?"

„Nö."

„Dein Wagen?"

„Auch nicht."

„Hmm… die Wand in meinem Zimmer?"

„Nein."

„Die in deinem Zimmer?"

„Die ist dunkelblau mit schwarzem Muster. Du hast die selbst ausgesucht."

„Ach ja… Und meine ist auch nicht rot. Nimm was anderes."

„Nein. Die Farbe ist rot. Jetzt mach schon."

„Ja schon gut. Mir fällt nichts ein."

„Gut, es war die Zigarettenschachtel."

„Seit wann ist die rot? Du rauchst doch ne ganz andere Marke."

„Weihnachtsdesign."

„Aha."

„Gut… ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist blond und sieht ziemlich niedlich aus."

„Ne Nutte?" Er kicherte.

„Nein."

„Ne andere Nutte?"

„Ne."

„Keine Ahnung, ich geb auf ich mag das Spiel nicht."

„Okay, es ist ein Foto von dir, du Nutte."

„Selber Nutte, wo hast du bitte ein Foto von mir her?"

„Irgendwann gemacht, als du geschlafen hast." Eh.. was?!

„Wieso machst du Fotos von mir, während ich schlafe?!"

„Mir war danach."

Ihm war danach?! Also mir war danach ihm eine reinzuhauen!

Wie kam man bitte auf die Idee mich nachts zu fotografieren?! Und peinlich war´s mir auch bei der Vorstellung wie er mich nachts beobachtet und dann auch noch fotografiert.

„Machst du nachts noch was, was ich wissen sollte?"

„Willst du das echt wissen?"

„Sofern es mich betrifft, ja."

„Nein."

„Was nein? Nein, du machst nichts?"

„Nein, ich sag´s dir nicht."

„Matt!"

„Mello."

„Ach fick dich doch, du Perverser."

Nun war ich sauer und er schwieg. Toll.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir uns begegneten?"

„Was bist du heute so nostalgisch?"

„Was bist du so grießgrimmig?"

„Ich steck im Schnee fest."

„Und? Es ist mein Geburtstag, du könntest ruhig nett sein."

„Hör bloß auf, außerdem will ich darüber nicht reden."

„Warum? Weil du ganze Zeit geweint hast?"

„…"

„Als Roger dich mir ins Zimmer gesteckt hat, dachte ich du wärst ein Mädchen."

„Ich weiß."

„Dann hast du nachts geweint."

„…" Ich hasste es darüber zu reden. Auch wenn ich damals vielleicht erst vier oder fünf war, heulen war ein Zeichen der Schwäche.

„Du warst total süß, als du mir dann erzählt hast was passiert war."

„Matt…"

„Ich … damals… naja du warst wohl meine erste Liebe."

„Ja bis ich dir zwei Wochen später eine in die Nase geschlagen habe, als du mir einen Liebesbrief geschrieben hast."

„Hehe… Ja, und ich hab mich immer gewundert, warum Roger mir ein Mädchen ins Zimmer geschickt hat. War schon höchstverdächtig."

„Hm."

„Du bist aber immer noch total niedlich wenn du weinst."

„…"

„Direkt nach der Explosion, da…"

„Matt."

„Themawechsel?"

„Ja."

„Okay worüber möchtest du reden?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Obwohl, du wusstest, dass ich ein Junge bin und auch noch blind genug, dich für ein Mädchen zu halten, hast du dich nachts von mir trösten lassen, warum eigentlich?"

„Ich war tottraurig über den Verlust meiner Eltern und ich war gerade mal vier oder so."

„Du warst sechs."

„Dann war ich total traurig."

„Hm… Und warum bist du damals nachts zu mir gekommen immer wenn Near dich bei irgendwas übertroffen hat?"

„Ich … Keine Ahnung. Mir war danach."

„Du hast jedes Mal geheult."

„Fuck Matt, lass das."

„Und nach der Explosion?"

„Da war mir kalt."

Naja hauptsächlich, weil ich umarmt werden wollte und nicht allein sein wollte, aber das tat hier nichts zur Sache. Hey mir hatte damals alles wehgetan, ich hab geheult wie ein Baby und dachte ich müsste sterben, da kann man doch diese kleine Schwäche verzeihen, oder?

„Willst du wissen, was ich nachts noch gemacht habe?"

„Weiß nicht, will ich?"

„Ich habe dich geküsst."

„Du hast WAS gemacht?!"

„Ich hab dich geküsst, als du geschlafen hast. Nun ist´s raus.. wow ich fühl mich total befreit."

„Du hast mich geküsst?!", schrie ich wieder. Diesmal irgendwie entsetzt.

„Ja."

„Wie kommst du darauf mich zu küssen während ich schlafe?!"

„Naja du hättest dich sicher nicht küssen lassen, wenn du wach gewesen wärst."

„Matt!"

„Ja tut mir Leid… und es war auch nicht das erste Mal."

Wenn ich nicht schon in meinem Sitz fast am Liegen gewesen wäre, wär ich sicher umgefallen.

„Oh man…"

„Du lagst da so unschuldig und ich konnte dem Drang nicht wiederstehen."

„Fuck, Matt. Ich dachte du stehst auf Weiber."

„Nein. Hab ich nie behauptet."

„Aber…"

„Nichts Aber… außerdem weißt du was du für Gefühle in anderen hervorrufst, wenn du so süß guckst, wenn du schmollst? … Du stöhnst manchmal im Schlaf, und manchmal redest du sogar."

„…", ich war sprachlos. Gestand Matt mir gerade, dass er auf mich stand?!

„Ich mochte dich schon immer sehr … und irgendwie glaube ich, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?!"

„Wenn du nichts für mich empfinden würdest, würdest du nicht in schwachen Momenten zu mir kommen. Ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du ungern Schwäche zulässt, geschweige denn zeigst. Dass du gerade zu mir kommst ist ein Zeichen, dass ich dir viel bedeute und du mir vertraust. Wäre es nur eine normale Freundschaft würdest du mit mir reden wollen und nicht zu mir ins Bett kommen und umarmt werden wollen. Du suchst immer Nähe wenn es dir schlecht geht. Du hast nach deinem Unfall mich angerufen, nicht jemand anderen. Und wenn du weinen musst kommst du immer zu mir und versteckst dein Gesicht in meiner Brust. Du hast keine Angst, dass ich dich im Schlaf umbringe oder anders verrate, obwohl ich das könnte. Und du scherst dich um meine Meinung. Ich bin dir nicht egal wie der Rest der Welt. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst genauso wie ich dich liebe."

„M-Matt.. das… das…wie kommst du auf so was?", fragte ich etwas stockend. Ich wusste, dass er damit irgendwie Recht hatte… und ich mir das nicht eingestehen wollte.

„Ach komm, jetzt brauchst du nichts verleugnen. Ich weiß, dass du von mir träumst und dabei öfters mal stöhnst." Ich wurde rot. Zum Glück war er nicht hier um das zu sehen. Und warm war mir auch gerade geworden.

Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Er hatte damit schon Recht… ich mochte Matt… mochte ihn sehr, sonst hätte ich ihn schon längst abgeknallt und im Garten vergraben. Aber einfach zugeben und sagen: Ja, vielleicht steh ich wirklich auf dich? Nein… irgendwie war das nicht richtig. Auch wenn´s stimmte.. irgendwie jedenfalls. Ach verdammt!

„Müssen wir jetzt darüber sprechen?"

„Es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit."

PIEP! PIEP!

„Oh mein Akku. Matt… dieses Thema… ist ein wenig zu viel gerade."

„Warum? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst. Du brauchst nur zu sagen, dass du mich auch liebst und schon haben wir ein Problem weniger."

„Und haufenweise Neue."

„Es bleibt wie es ist, und du brauchst dich nicht schämen, wenn du nachts in mein Bett kommst."

Wie sind wir eigentlich jetzt hier her gelangt?! Es war doch nur ein harmloses Gespräch unter Freunden!

Oh Fuck… ich konnte schlecht sagen, dass ich ihn nicht liebte. Ich liebte ihn… auch wenn unbewusst. Oder vielleicht doch bewusst? Ich wusste es nicht.

Ja ich kam in echt schwachen Moment zu ihm… schon seit ich ihn kannte. Ich wusste, dass er mich nicht abweisen würde, oder über mich lacht. Oder irgendwas als Gegenleistung verlangt.

Ich fühlte mich danach wohler… auch wenn es meinen Stolz kränkte. Aber bei Matt war mir das sogar fast egal, auch wenn ich mich danach schämte. Aber er hatte danach nie etwas gesagt.

„Bist du noch da? Bekomm ich heute noch eine Reaktion?"

„Matt ich…" Und dann ging mein Handy aus.

Toll! Klasse! Scheißteil! Ich knallte das dumme Ding auf den Boden. Oh Mann zum Glück eigentlich… so musste ich nicht weiter über dieses heikle Thema sprechen. Nicht, dass ich da Schiss vor hatte. Nein, der große böse Mello scheut kein Gespräch… okay doch. Der große, böse Mello, der täglich Menschen umbringt, hatte verdammt große Probleme über seine Gefühle zu reden.

Aber gut, ich würde mich nicht auf ewig drücken können. Jetzt wo es schon zur Sprache gekommen war.

Wie bereits festgestellt: Das Leben war scheiße.

Ich blickte auf die Uhr, schon Elf Uhr. Ob ich hier die Nacht verbringen musste? Gut, zu Matt wollte ich jetzt eh nicht. Wie hatte das eigentlich so ausgeartet? Wir haben doch nur ein wenig gesprochen und dann Peng: Ich liebe dich und du mich auch. Wie sollte ich da jetzt drauf reagieren?

Draußen schneite es immer noch, mir wurde zunehmend kälter, aber den Motor laufen lassen konnte ich nicht die ganze Zeit.

Ich seufzte, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe. Ich musste mir was einfallen lassen, wie ich diese ganze Sache klären könnte.

Gut, ich stand auf Matt. Matt stand auf mich. Das war doch gut oder? Aber ich war doch nicht schwul… ich stand nicht generell auf Kerle. War das jetzt überhaupt relevant? Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Draußen sah man ein Licht, welches sich näherte, allerdings auf der anderen Fahrbahn, die zurück nach Keine-Ahnung-City führte. Und dann fuhr ein Räumfahrzeug an mir vorbei. Hm toll… ja räumt die Straße, auf der ich nicht bin.

Ich schaltete den Motor ein, mir war kalt und ich plante nicht hier zu erfrieren. Der CD-Player ging an und zerstörte die Stille die sich hier breit gemacht hatte.

Und plötzlich klopfte es an der Fensterscheibe und ich zuckte zusammen. Ich ließ die Scheibe runter, Schnee fiel mir entgegen und vor mir stand jemand mit einer Zigarette im Mund. Die Tür wurde aufgemacht und Matt guckte mich an.

Was zur Hölle machte er denn hier?!

„Rutscht du rüber? Die Beifahrertür bekomm ich nicht auf."

„Was machst du hier?!"

„Ich friere gerade, wenn du mich nicht ins Auto lässt."

Etwas umständlich rutschte ich auf den Beifahrersitz, der übrigens kalt war und starrte Matt an.

„Was machst du hier?!"

„Ich besuche dich."

„Wie hast du es hierher geschafft?"

„Mit dem Räumfahrzeug."

„Was?!"

„Hab dem Typen dreihundert Dollar gegeben."

„Achso…"

Er wühlte in seinem Rucksack rum und reichte mir eine Decke.

„Hier, damit du nicht erfrierst."

„Danke."

Aus dem Rucksack zauberte er noch eine Flasche Smirnoff Ice hervor und zwei Plastikbecher. Ich guckte ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich hab Geburtstag, wir trinken jetzt was."

Ohne Protest, nahm ich das Zeug entgegen und legte die Decke um mich.

„Happy Birthday, Matt.", sagte ich, als wir anstießen.

Eine halbe Stunde später, war die halbe Flasche bereits weg und wir ein wenig freudiger drauf als davor.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich Matt. Er sah mich an. Grinste.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee…"

Er beugte sich zu mir rüber und legte mir seine Hand auf die Wange. Mein Herz begann deutlich schneller zu schlagen. Hilfe…

Ziemlich sanft legten sich dann seine Lippen auf meine und seine Hand wanderte in meine Haare und zog mich näher an ihn. Oh Fuck… ich war total überwältigt. Es fühlte sich so… gut an… besser als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können.

Seine Lippen waren weich… und warm und einfach toll, aber Matt löste den Kuss wieder. Sehnsüchtig sah ich ihn an.

„Es fühlt sich um einiges besser an, wenn du wach bist.", gab er zu, während er noch immer mein Gesicht mit seiner Hand streichelte. Ich nickte schwach, wie in Trance. Und dann machten wir weiter, anfangs etwas zögerlich und vorsichtig, er streichelte mir immer wieder über das Gesicht, liebkoste meine Haut mit seinen sanften Berührungen und küsste mich immer wieder.

Nach vermutlich nicht mal einer Minuten wurde aus dem sanften Spiel doch etwas intensiveres und leidenschaftliches. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, als seine Zunge meine Unterlippe berührte. Währenddessen wanderte seine Hand meinen Hals runter, unter die Decke, öffnete meine Jacke ein wenig und strich mir über den Hals.

Wieder löste er den Kuss, sah mir ganz lange in die Augen. Keine Ahnung was er darin suchte, aber er fand es, denn er grinste.

Ich zog ihn wieder zu mir, küsste ihn. Er machte auch gleich mit, erwiderte den Kuss, schob mir wieder seine Zunge in den Mund. Wir kamen uns dabei immer näher, ließen die Hände über unsere Körper wandern, erkundeten den Partner. Und bemerkten irgendwann, dass uns die Handbremse im Weg war.

Er sah mich an, sein Blick schien mich förmlich auszuziehen.

„Komm her.", flüsterte er, sein Ton war dabei leicht befehlend und doch auch sanft. Ich kletterte zu ihm auf den Schoß, etwas umständlich, aber das war jetzt Nebensache. Er presste mich an seinen Körper, ich spürte seinen heißen Atem an meiner Haut.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir uns irgendwann auf diese Weise nahe sein würden.

Immer wieder wanderte seine Hand über meinen Rücken, zerrte an meiner Jacke. Ich hatte meine Hand in seinen roten Haaren, wollte ihn näher an mir spüren, und presse mich fester gegen ihn.

Ich war schon deutlich erregt, und keuchte laut in den Kuss, als sich unsere Körper aneinander rieben. Er lächelte ziemlich mit sich selbst zufrieden, und machte mir die Jacke und meine Weste auf.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich mir das gewünscht habe.", gestand er flüsternd und drückte mich dann wieder an sich. Küsste mich wieder und brachte mich erneut um meinen Verstand. Doch der Kuss wurde schnell gelöst. Matt sah mich an.

„Wollen wir das ganze nach Hinten verlagern?", fragte er. Sein Blick so, vielversprechend und wollend. „Da ist es sicher bequemer." Ich nickte und kletterte von ihm runter, und dann nach hinten auf die Rückbank. Er folgte mir, ließ sich auf den weichen Sitzen niedersinken und zog mich wieder zurück auf seinen Schoß. Oh ja.. war es wirklich deutlich bequemer, wenn sich nicht gerade etwas ins Schienbein bohrte.

Kaum war ich auf ihm, nahm er wieder meinen Mund in Beschlag, küsste mich fordernd während ich mich in seiner Weste festkrallte, an dem weichen Stoff zerrte und sie schließlich öffnete. Er trug einen etwas dickeren Pullover drunter, und er roch nach dem Parfum, was er so gern mochte. Boss Bottled. Ich vereinte erneut unsere Lippen und wir verloren zunehmend die Kontrolle über unsere Bewegungen, ich biss ihn fest auf die Lippe, aber ihn schien es gar nicht zu stören. Eher im Gegenteil, es machte ihn sogar noch mehr an, denn er presste meinen Körper fest gegen seinen.

Irgendwann zwischen lautem Keuchen und Stöhnen, wilden Küssen und mehr oder weniger sanften Berührungen, brachte er einen Satz über seine Lippen, der mich wieder zurück auf den Boden des Autos brachte.

„Mello, ich kann nicht mehr … Ich will dich..."

„Aber... Matt... das ist..." Mein erstes Mal/geht zu schnell/ist noch total neu für mich/ oder irgendeine andere mehr oder weniger billige Ausrede, um meine Unschuld zu wahren ... wollte ich sagen, doch er unterbrach mich.

„Ich weiß...", seine Atmung ging schwer. „Ich will dich trotzdem."

Sein Blick... er ließ keine Wiederworte zu, ich wusste, dass ich ihn auch wollte, dass ich ihn jetzt wollte.. und er wusste da auch. Er wollte mich, das sagte sein intensiver Blick, der mich auch nebenbei wahrlich fast auszog und mit den Augen vergewaltigte.

„Okay."

Das war alles was ich zu sagen brauchte, und schon begann Matt mich wieder zu küssen, und mir ganz nebenbei die Hose aufzumachen. Ich schob seinen Pullover hoch, kratzte über seine Haut, brachte ihn zum aufstöhnen. Er nahm meine Hand da weg und legte sie sich in den Nacken, und wanderte dann von dort über meinen Arm hin zu meinem Oberkörper, und von dort Richtung Süden in meine Hose.

Ich brauch wohl nicht erwähnen, dass mich das gerade ziemlich nervös machte, als er mich dort anfasste. Auch wenn es sich unbeschreiblich gut anfühlte. Matt merkte meine Körperreaktion wohl sofort. Und damit meine ich nicht, dass ich noch mehr erregt wurde.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich bin vorsichtig."

Das nahm mir meine Nervosität nicht gerade, aber immerhin lenkte es mich an, als er mich wieder küsste und mir die Hose ein weniger weiter nach unten schob und dann meine Erektion mit seiner Hand umfasste.

Ich keuchte auf, oh verdammt... ich spürte förmlich wie sich mein Verstand mit winkendem Taschentuch von mir verabschiedete.

Aber sollte er doch wegbleiben. Hauptsache Matt war hier.

Seine Hand, ziemlich direkt an meinem Hintern, warf mich jedoch aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sah ihn etwas erschrocken an. Er küsste mich sanft, auf den Mund.

„Mells.. keine Angst haben.", flüsterte er beruhigend, strich mir über den Hintern.

Ich antwortete nicht, er ließ mir auch nicht wirklich eine Chance dazu, küsste mich wieder, massierte mich und ließ mich so gut wie alles um mich herum vergessen. Ich fühlte nur Matts Berührungen, spürte seinen Atem und wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Geilheit!

Ich presste mich wieder gegen ihn, hörte ihn daraufhin aufstöhnen, und merkte wie seine Bewegungen wieder etwas unkoordiniert und fester wurden. Er war mindestens genauso erregt wie ich.

„Du machst mich echt wahnsinnig...", sagte er leise.

„Du mich auch...", gab ich zurück.

Er zog mich etwas an den Haaren, küsste mich heftig auf den Mund. Und dann am Hals entlang, ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken, gewährte ihm so Zugang zu einer meiner empfindlichen Stellen.

Schon spürte ich seine Zunge dort, und dann seine Zähne, als er mich fest biss. Aber der süße Schmerz erregte mich nur noch mehr, ich zerrte fester an seiner Weste und seinem Pullover, konnte er die nicht ausziehen?

Matt begann mich an der Wange zu küssen, ging weiter über zu meinem Ohr, wo ich ebenfalls empfindlich war, das Geräusch seines Atems machte mich irgendwie an...

Zwei Finger legten sich derweil auf meine Lippen, und baten förmlich um Einlass.

„Nimm sie in den Mund.", befahl mir Matt sanft. Woraufhin ich den Mund öffnete und an seinen Fingern leckte. Sein Atem an meinem Ohr bereitete mir Gänsehaut. „Sorry ich hab leider nichts, was dir die Sache leichter machen könnte..."

Mit der Hand die sich eben noch auf meiner Hüfte befand, hob er mich ein Stück an, sodass ich über ihm kniete, und zog mir meine Hose runter, bis zu den Knien. Anschließend wurden meine Schuhe ausgezogen und landeten irgendwo zwischen den Sitzen, gefolgt von meiner Hose.

Matt entzog mir seine Finger, und führte sie an meinen Hintern. Ich spürte wie er mit dem ersten in mich eindrang, es tat weh, aber fühlte sich gut an, als er mich dort berührte... und auch ziemlich ungewohnt.

Er küsste mich weiter an meinem Ohr, knabberte leicht daran.

Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, sollte sich das jetzt gut anfühlen oder eher nicht?

Diese simple Mischung aus leichtem Schmerz und wie Matt meinen Penis in der Hand hielt und massierte.

Doch der leichte Schmerz wurde zu etwas heftigerem Schmerz, als ein weiterer Finger hinzukam und mich dehnte. Doch Matt gab mir gar keine Zeit um richtig über den Schmerz nachzudenken, er küsste mich. Heftig und gierig. Ließ mich den Schmerz kurz vergessen.

Wir lösten, wie schon zu oft an diesem Abend oder eher schon Nacht, unseren Kuss und sahen uns sehnsüchtig und hungrig nach mehr an.

Wieder war ich es, der den Kontakt zu seinen Lippen suchte und auch fand, fast süchtig nach diesem warmen und geschmeidigen Fleisch, drückte ich meinen Mund auf seinen. Erneut verringerte ich den Abstand zwischen unseren Körpern, wollte ihn spüren, ganz nah an mir.

Ich fühlte, wie er mich weiter dehnte, und langsam einen dritten Finger hinzunahm.

Viel zu schnell und zu plötzlich kam dann dieser Schmerz, dass ich laut aufstöhnen musste.

Ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen, und Matt mich davon irgendwie abzulenken. Immer wieder küsste er mich, übersäte mein ganzes Gesicht mit dieser herrlichen Zärtlichkeit. Bis ich mich an Matts Finger gewöhnt hatte, und wieder total heiß auf ihn war. Dieses Gefühl, seine Finger in mir zu spüren... und der Gedanke daran, dass _er_ gleich in mir war. Ihn zu spüren. Ihm auf diese Weise nah zu sein. Das alles machte mich nur noch mehr an, so dass ich mir fast nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass er mich endlich nahm.

Ich wollte nicht länger warten, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es besser für mich wäre, aber ich wollte ihn jetzt so sehr...

Mit hungrigem Blick, begann ich seine Hose zu öffnen, zuerst den Gürtel, den er so sehr liebte, und dann etwas ungeschickt die Knöpfe seiner Jeans einzeln aufzumachen. Kurz sah ich in seine Augen, sah das Verlangen in ihnen, öffnete noch den Reißverschluss. Er entzog mir seine Finger und erhob sich ein Stück um seine Jeans ein Stück runter zuziehen. Quasi nur um das nötigste zu entblößen.

Ich hielt mich an seinen Schultern fest, als er seine Erregung an mich führte. Ich spürte das warme, feuchte Stück Fleisch, was ich so sehnlichst in mir drin spüren wollte, an meinem Eingang. Spürte wie es dagegen drückte und sich dann, als Matt mich fester auf sich niederdrückte, in mich eindrang. Heftiger und plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr meinen gesamten Körper.

Meiner Kehle entfloh ein lauter, unkontrollierbarer Schrei und meine Augen füllten sich sofort mit der salzigen Flüssigkeit. Meine Finger verkrampften sich in Matts Oberteil, malträtierten den schwarz-blauen Stoff.

Matt hob meinen Kopf ein wenig an, sah mir mit leicht gequältem Blick in die Augen.

„Entspann dich Mell..."

„Nicht ..so einfach...", brachte ich über die Lippen. Es tat einfach noch zu sehr weh, um sich zu entspannen. Zärtlich wanderte seine Hand über meine Haut, zielstrebig Richtung meiner Erregung und umfasste sie. Reflexartig stöhnte ich auf, als er mich berührte... Woah... „Oh Gott...", stöhnte ich laut.

Erregung gepaart mit Schmerz war eine sehr intensive Mischung... die mich komplett um den verbliebenen Verstand brachte. Oh verdammt... ganz von allein fing ich an mich auf Matt zu bewegen, zuerst vorsichtig und langsam, Matt ließ mich alle Zeit die ich brauchte. Massierte währenddessen immer wieder meine Erektion. Ich konnte förmlich die kleinen Sternchen sehen. Und dann zog mich Matt fest auf sich.

„Ahh...!", stöhnte ich laut, er gab ein Keuchen von sich.

Und dann half er mir nach , mich auf ihm zu bewegen, immer wieder hob er mich an der Hüfte an und presste mich fest gegen seine Erektion.

Immer wieder rammte sich sein Schwanz in mich, immer wieder dachte ich ich verliere den Verstand, immer wieder war ich kurz davor zu kommen...

Und plötzlich befand ich mich auf dem Rücken, Matt über mir. Seine Haare kitzelten mich im Gesicht, als er sich über mich beugte. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Sofort zog ich ihn zu mir, küsste ihn fest. Er erwiderte den unsanften Kuss, und fing dann, nach dem wir uns wieder von einander lösten, sich in mich zu stoßen.

Ich kratze ihm fest über den Rücken, woraufhin er ziemlich fest in mich stieß.

Immer wieder versenkte er sich in mir, während er mich rhythmisch zu seinen Stößen an meinem Penis massierte.

Ich würde nicht mehr lange aushalten... war die ganze Zeit schon kurz davor zu kommen, ich wollte jetzt Erlösung! Und Matts Blick nach zu urteilen, war er ebenfalls nicht weit entfernt.

Jetzt in der liegenden Position, traf er äußerst geschickt diese Stelle in mir, die mich total wahnsinnig machte.

Matts Rücken musste schon ganz zerkratzt gewesen sein, denn er schüttelte meine Hände ab, und pinnte sie über meinem Kopf fest, sah mir dabei ganze Zeit in die Augen, während er weiter zu stieß. Er nahm seine Hand wieder weg, legte sie mir an die Hüfte, und packte mich etwas fester zu, und stieß immer heftiger und wilder in mich, traf diese Stelle in meinem Körper. Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken, konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam mit einem lauten Schrei, den sicher die anderen Autofahrer mitbekamen.

Das weiße Zeug verteilte sich auf meinem Bauch, und ich sank zufrieden zurück auf den Sitz. Matt brauchte nicht viel länger, ehe er in mir zu seinem Höhepunkt kam. Und sich auf mir niedersinken ließ.

Ich war total müde und erschöpft... und merkte ganz langsam, dass mein Hintern wehtat.

Matt rollte sich von mir runter, und setzte sich erstmal auf. Seine Hand legte er mir auf mein Bein. Strich vorsichtig und zärtlich drüber.

Dann griff er nach vorne, auf den Beifahrersitz und nahm die Decke, legte sie mir auf den Körper. Ich sah ihn müde an. Irgendwie fühlte sich das nicht real an. Hatte ich mich eben tatsächlich von Matt vögeln lassen?

Ja hatte ich, und es war gut!

Matt, sah mich an, grinste dann, woraufhin ich ziemlich rot wurde. Aber er sagte nichts, fischte nur eine Packung Kippen aus seiner Weste, die er noch immer trug, und zündete sie sich an, nachdem er das Fenster runtergleiten ließ.

Ich wusste nicht genau was ich jetzt sagen sollte. Also sagte ich etwas was total sinnlos war in diesem Moment.

„Happy Birthday."

Matt sah mich leicht irritiert an.

„Mein Geburtstag ist seit einer Stunde vorbei."

„Mir doch egal."


End file.
